Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals
|ref=Third Databook, Page 294 |image=Nine Dragons.jpg |kanji=封印術・幻龍九封尽 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Fūinjutsu: Genryū Kyūfūjin |literal english=Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals |english tv=Sealing Jutsu: Nine Phantom Dragons |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Fūinjutsu |jutsu class type=Supplementary |users=Nagato~~with~the Deva Path of Pain |teams=Akatsuki, |hand signs=Tiger, Snake, Rat, Ox, Dog, Ram |debut manga=255 |debut anime=10 |debut shippuden=Yes |game debut=Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja 5 |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game }} The Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals is a technique that was used by Pain and the other members of Akatsuki to forcibly drain the spirit and chakra of the tailed beasts from their still-living jinchūriki, then to seal it in what appeared to be the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. The technique took three full days to complete if nine of the Akatsuki members were present. Kisame Hoshigaki suggested that it "may take longer without Orochimaru". When reduced to three people, Zetsu claimed that, with so few people left to perform the technique, it would take a while.Naruto chapter 419, page 11 To prepare for the technique, Pain would summon the sealing statue, after which each member would then stand on one of its fingertips, corresponding to their specific ring finger. When performed, this technique caused the bit to fall out of the mouth of the statue. Each of the Akatsuki members would then concentrate, causing the kanji of their rings to appear on the nail of the finger they were standing on. Nine dragon-like effigies then poured from the statue's mouth, surrounded the captured host, and removed the tailed beast from them (the process seems to be quite agonising to the host). In the case of an unsealed tailed beast, the same thing happened to the beast itself, and still took as much time as if it were sealed. After the process was complete, the beast was sealed within the statue, and one of the statue's nine eyes opened. The host then died due to the removal of their tailed beast. The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox must be sealed last, or the statue would shatter.Naruto chapter 353, page 05 It seems that the rest of Akatsuki can still perform this technique even without Pain being present. However, with Nagato now dead, Tobi claimed that they would need a new pawn to synchronise with the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path in order to seal the Eight-Tails and the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox.Naruto chapter 450, page 09 This technique is mainly used for Tobi's Eye of the Moon Plan, as well as Nagato's plan to create peace. Tobi wants to join all the tailed beasts to bring them back to their original form and make the Ten-Tails. He would then become its jinchūriki and cast a shadow of the Sharingan on the moon, which he calls the Infinite Tsukuyomi, that shall put the entire world in an eternal trance and come under Tobi's control. Nagato's plan was to use the tailed beasts to create a technique that would cause massive devastation, able to destroy countries themselves. An era of peace would commence, as countries would be too afraid to use this power again and cause more war and suffering. The technique would be used again once the pain wore off, creating small eras of peace in an eternal cycle of hatred. References